Home is where the food is
by Brentinator
Summary: Stiles had a bakery, Maila is pregnant with twins and has two kids, Scott and Kira have six kids, Lydia and Jackson are back together, and everyone now calls Derek "Uncle Cousin Miguel"... What the heck happened in the past 12 years?


**So, I wanna start this off by saying that this is a AU future one shot and I don't wanna be killed over the fact that the ships were cannon at one point but none of them are still cannon!**

 **The ships are Staila (Stiles/Maila), Scira (Scott/Kira) and Jydia (Jackson/Lydia)**

 **If you are wondering where on earth this 3,000+ word one shot came from, I am very high due to lack of sleep, and there is a place in London called "Stiles' Bakery", so yeah. This gem came from that.**

 **Even though I am not on 6B, this takes place 12 years afterwards.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"Two vanilla lattes, a chocolate chip cookie and a chocolate chunk muffin!" Stiles called at the register, to which a high school couple picked it up and paid before sitting at one of the tables as Stiles went back into the kitchen where his nine year old son was taunting his seven year old daughter, yet again.

"Hunter, leave your sister alone or you'll have to deal with your Mom." Stiles insisted, making the nine year old brunette with dark brown eyes stop, looking down at the floor, muttering a "yes sir", before going upstairs while his seven year old daughter climbed up on the stool in front of the counter, smiling.

"Can I help with the cookies, Daddy?" The black haired, light brown eyed girl begged, leading Stiles to smile, handing her the spoon, and gently holding her arm, helping her stir before hearing his very pregnant wife groan as she came down the stairs.

"Good job, Claudia. Keep doing that." He kissed the top of her head before grabbing a chair for his wife of 10 years, Maila Tate, who was very miserable being eight and a half months pregnant with boy/girl twins. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Stiles asked, pushing the hair she had grown back out after college out of her face.

"I can't wait till I have these kids and I'm able to sleep at night." She explained, sitting down, a slight snarl on her face the whole time, purely her hormones.

"Babies aren't good for sleep." Stiles chuckled sympathetically before Maila growled loudly, her eyes glowing blue, leading him to retract his statement. "But you never know."

"Just shut up." She told him, her eyes going back to her light brown.

"Will do." Stiles kissed her cheek before turning back to Claudia, who had finished mixing the batter.

"This is good, right?" She asked, looking at the spoon suspiciously, leading Stiles to chuckle, putting down the spoon before he picked her up, tossing her in the air, making her laugh loudly before he put her back down on the stool.

"Perfect. Why don't you go color something for Aunt Lydia? After all, she is gonna be here in a bit with Uncle Scott, Aunt Kira, Great Aunt Melissa, Grandpa Noah, and all your cousins." Stiles suggested, putting the cookies on the pan and into the oven.

"OK, Daddy!" She grinned as she went upstairs, which was their house above the bakery, tripping on her own feet on the way.

Maila, who had been feeling useless the past two months since she had just been taken off bed rest yesterday, grabbed one of the trays, a notepad, and her maternity apron she had worn while pregnant with both the kids and went to the tables to take orders, just as Stiles looked from the kitchen into the cafe, to which he almost pulled out his hair before grabbing his Adderal and taking it, praying no one said anything to Maila that would trigger her, sine she was most likely itching to rip someone's throat out at this stage in her pregnancy.

...

As they were serving the last customers, a familiar face walked in, leading Maila to grin widely as she hugged her cousin who was a few years older then them.

"I've missed you, Derek." She told him, breaking off the hug as he looked down at her stomach.

"What number kid is this?" He asked, sending a short wave to Stiles from the kitchen window, leading Maila to chuckle as the two walked back into the kitchen.

"Three and four." She told him before calling up the stairs while Stiles started cleaning up to make dinner and desert for them as well as finish with the last customers. "Claudia! Hunter! Come down here!"

The nine year old came down first, immediately shrugging off Derek with a half hearted wave and a "sup?" Before Stiles gently smacked him in the back of the head.

"Be nice, Hunter."

Hunter rolled his eyes, slumping against the wall before the seven year old ran down the stairs, a grin on her face with her crayons and paper in hand as she wrapped her arms around Derek's legs.

"Hi, Uncle Cousin Miguel!" She grinned widely, looking up at him, as he his a grimace with a smile.

"You've gotten so big, Claudia. You were two the last time I saw you."

"Well, I'm a big girl now." She boasted proudly before holding out her crayons and paper. "Can you color with me?"

"Just one second, I need to talk to your Daddy." He insisted as she ran into the second room of the first floor, the playroom. "Uncle Cousin Miguel?"

Stiles laughed loudly while Maila went back out and Hunter went into the playroom.

"She heard Maila call you that as a joke, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't involved." He insisted with a grin on his faceas Derek growled loudly with his fangs showing, trying to instil fear, and failing.

"I will rip out your throat, with my teeth."

"Yep. You do that, and scare my two kids, plus Maila will do that to you if you do it to me, cousin or not." Stiles grinned as Derek sighed, going into the playroom to color with Claudia, but not before saying.

"I hate you, Stiles."

"Back at you, Sourwolf."

...

Hunter closed up the bakery with Maila's supervision as Scott and Kira came in with the quintuplets, Allison, Andrew, Evelyn, Alanna and Eric, who were six and ran into the playroom immediately, making Derek groan very loudly, plus their newborn, Ian, who was sleeping in the baby carrier strapped to Scott's chest.

"How did you have five kids in your first pregnancy? No offense, but I'm still trying to figure it out, since it's not common." Stiles admitted as Kira laid on Scott's shoulder lovingly.

"Let's just say, wolves make their partner have a lot of kids at once." The Thunder Kitsune explained, making the True Alpha groan in protest.

"I can't help it!"

Kira then grabbed his shirt, kissing him, as Maila walked away, leading Stiles to chuckle as he continued to make dinner just as his Dad came in.

"Let me just say, I was not expecting that." He chuckled when he saw Scott and Kira kissing with their newborn son wedged between them before hugging Stiles and then Maila.

"How are you feeling, Maila?"

"I'm waiting on them to get out of me." Maila insisted before Noah laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll happen. Now, where are my grandkids?" Noah asked as Claudia immediately ran in, hugging him.

"Hi Grandpa Noah!"

"Hey, Claudia!" He smiled, picking her up before looking at Stiles.

"I swear, she looks so much like you." He insisted as she slid down, going back into the Playroom, making him laugh. "Acts like you, too."

Stiles laughed from the stove just as the door opened again with Lydia on Jackson's arm, who had moved back to Beacon Hills after the whole incident right before college and realized how much he missed Lydia, admitting he hadn't dated anyone seriously since, and even though Lydia had dated a bit after Jackson, your first love, in most cases, is the person you always love, platonically or more.

"Hey guys!" Scott grinned from ear to ear as he hugged the two, seeing almost the whole pack reunited after college, despite Stiles' worries at the beginning of senior year of losing contact with everyone.

"Dinner is ready!" Stiles announced loudly, as the smell of cheeseburgers filled everyone's noses before they went upstairs to eat.

...

"Uncle Scott? Are you a doctor?" Claudia asked, taking a big bite of her burger, her light brown eyes glowing with interest.

"Claudia, smaller bites. You could choke." Maila insisted before Scott answered the question.

"Sort of. I'm a doctor for animals."

"Like Mommy?"

"Depends." Scott chuckled before eating his burger.

"Stiles, I don't know how you are so good at making food, but this is good." The Kanima turned Werewolf insisted as the human smiled.

"I replaced my gun for a whisk, and I haven't regretted it since."

"What do you mean by that, Dad?" Hunter asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "You were a cop?"

"FBI agent, but I'll tell you when you're older." Stiles insisted as the room became quiet and somber, the only sounds being the sounds of the kids chewing.

When Hunter was three years old and Claudia was one, Stiles had been captured and tortured by a werewolf hunter turned serial killer who wanted to kill Scott and his pack, almost killing Stiles to get to him, including stabbing him repeatedly in his left leg before being found and saved by his own father three days later, rushed to the hospital and almost lost his leg. Luckily, Melissa was able to save it enough so he wouldn't have to have it amputated, but he wasn't able to run as fast anymore, which could lead to life or death, and so, he was no longer allowed to work for the FBI for his own safety, and that's when he opened up his bakery with the support of his entire family behind him, cause if he wasn't able to save people, he could at least make them happy.

The quiet was disturbed by Maila gripping the table, growling loudly, perspiration on her forehead, her eyes glowing bright blue, her claws coming out and scratching it up.

"Maila, are you OK?" He asked, gently holding onto her shoulder as she shook her head.

"These babies are coming now."

Stiles immediately jumped up as he helped Maila stand with his Dad on her other side as they guided her down the stairs.

"Kira, can you start up the jeep with your magical Kitsune powers?" Stiles asked as Jackson but in.

"If we take your jeep, Maila is gonna have the babies in it. It's best if we take the Porsche."

"Stop it with your little rich boy lifestyle you've been holding since we were sophomores, I took her in the jeep with Hunter and Claudia, we're taking the jeep." Stiles retorted as Maila yelled.

"Someone just get me to the hospital!"

"Let's take the van." Scott suggested. "We have a lot of room if we take the car seats out, so all of us can go."

"That's your first plan that doesn't suck." Stiles realized. "Go get the car seats out."

Scott nodded, taking Ian off of him and handing him to Kira before running to the car.

"OK, who's going to stay with the eight kids under ten?" Lydia asked, looking at the six year olds running around with Claudia, Hunter leaned up against the wall, concern about his mother lacing his face.

"I might as well." Derek volunteered halfheartedly.

"Derek, thank you SO much. I can't repay you enough." Maila smiled before grimacing through a contraction, not wanting to scream and scare the kids, but held Stiles' hand, digging her claws into it before Stiles called.

"Kids, Uncle Cousin Miguel is going to watch you!"

Derek's face went into it's classic angry look before he turned to his cousin.

"You wanna repay me? Make the nickname stop."

Scott came back as Sheriff Stilinski helped Maila into the van as he kissed his kids goodbye and Kira handed Ian to Derek.

"Bye Daddy." Claudia ran up to Stiles, squeezing his legs as she started to cry, to which he kneeled down to her level.

"Hey, it's gonna be OK. When Mommy and I come back, you'll have a baby brother and sister, remember?" He asked, smoothing out her black hair as she nodded while sniffling before he kissed her forehead. "I want you to have fun with Uncle Cousin Miguel, alright? Draw something pretty for your sister and brother."

"OK." She smiled slightly, hugging him a second time as he hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

Claudia finally let go, running back into the playroom as Stiles turned to Hunter, who had been moody since Maila had announced her third pregnancy.

"Hunter, are you gonna be OK?" He asked, smoothing out his crazy spiked out brown hair.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" His son snorted, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Stiles!" He heard Lydia yell loudly, to which he looked straight into a smaller pair of his dark brown eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, OK?" Stiles asked, to which Hunter shrugged him off, and went up the stairs.

"Good luck, Sourwolf." The human said to the werewolf before running out the door to get to the van.

...

"Uncle Cousin Miguel!" Allison, the oldest of the quintuplets and the only girl to get her father's powers, screamed.

Derek put Ian down in his car seat that Hunter had brought in per request before going into the playroom where Allison was standing behind her only human sibling, Emily, and a large puddle of puked up cheeseburger, as the werewolf (Eric) and the werecoyote (Claudia) had their noses pinched closed.

"Emily? Are you going to puke again?" Hunter, who was 100% human, asked her, to which she shook her head.

"Why did she puke?" Derek asked, completely oblivious to why the six year old, who was completely fine five minutes ago, was now standing less then a foot away from a huge puddle of vomit.

"I saw a fuzzy."

"How does that gross you out?!" Derek yelled, ready to pull out his own hair. "Your Dad is a wolf, Allison and Eric are wolves, they are practically fuzzies!"

"She has a bad gag reflex, Uncle Cousin Miguel." Andrew, the Thunder Kitsune, insisted before leading Emily to the bathroom.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Hunter, who was already getting the cleaning supplies. "Thank you, Hunter." He smiled in appreciation.

"No problem, Uncle Derek." Hunter replied as the former alpha decided to get all the kids sitting down.

"Hey, guys?! Come into the playroom and we'll watch a movie!"

All the kids barreled into the playroom, avoiding the puke cleaning, and sat on the sofa, Evelyn getting so excited, her Thunder Kitsune powers making the lamp short circuit, to which Alanna, who still didn't know what powers she had, huffed on the couch jealously.

"Alright, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" He asked the seven year old and six year olds, realizing immediately it wax a bad idea to make them agree on something.

"Moana!"

"Frozen!"

"The Little Mermaid!"

"Despicable Me!"

"The Lego Movie!"

"Barbie!"

"Everyone shut up!" Derek screamed, his bright blue eyes glowing, his fangs and claws showing, as he howled, loudly, making the kids scream and start crying with the exception of Hunter. "No, stop crying, please." Derek sighed as he went back to normal, speaking quietly.

After five minutes of the kids crying in fear, they finally calmed down and decided on Scooby Doo and Derek turned it on, getting ready to watch it with them.

"When Uncle Cousin Miguel growled, I was shook." Claudia said, attention fully on the show.

"I was triggered." Allison replied, leading Derek to raise a eyebrow, wondering what the hell this termanolgly was as Hunter chuckled, joining in from his Nintendo Switch console.

"It was NOT lit."

"Um, Hunter? Can I have a explanation?" Derek asked before Hunter shook his head.

"As soon as I explain it, it won't be cool anymore." He admitted, shrugging.

Derek left the room to pick up Ian, who was sleeping peacefully, but he needed to be with everyone else, before his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good news, the twins are here and they and Maila are OK." Stiles spoke, his voice lacing with excitement.

"Congratulations, Stiles. I'll tell Hunter and Claudia. Do they have names?" He asked curiously.

"Yep. Shawn Mitchell and Taila Caitlin."

"You named your daughter after my Mom?" Derek asked, suddenly ready to cry, but held it in so Stiles wouldn't make fun of him.

"Hey, the woman who raised you had to be pretty awesome, that and Maila had the name picked out when we found out the genders. Even though she never met her aunt, she wanted to honor her." Stiles explained.

"Tell Maila I said hi. Also, when are Scott and Kira getting here?"

"I will. They are on their way now, but I am going to have to ask if you can watch Claudia and Hunter until we get home?"

"Sure, after all, your kids are the ones behaving besides Ian, who's been sleeping or crying this whole time."

Stiles chuckled from the other line before speaking.

"I gotta go. Taila wants her Daddy. I'll see you in a couple days, Cousin Miguel."

Derek rolled his eyes before speaking, hanging up afterwards.

"See you then, Hyperactive Spase."

...

"We're home!" Stiles yelled, opening the door and holding the door for his wife who had both the car seats while Hunter and Claudia came in, Derek trailing behind them.

"Daddy!" Claudia yelled as she ran into Stiles' arms, to which he lifted her up, throwing her in the air and kissing her forehead when she came back down before putting her back on the ground and hugged Hunter with one arm.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled, leading him to the sleeping twins.

"What are their names, Daddy?" Claudia asked as she looked at the twins, sitting in her Mom's lap.

"Shawn and Taila." Stiles smiled, looking back at Derek for a split second before turning to his human son. "What do you think?"

"They're cute, I guess." He shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips before Taila woke up, starting to fuss.

"Oh, baby." Stiles sighed, unwrapping his arm around his son and getting her out of the car seat, holding her close to his chest as he gently bounced her while rocking her in his arms. "It's OK, sweetheart. Daddy's here."

"May I?" Derek asked, trying to be helpful, to which Stiles replied by lowering her into his arms and he held the girl named after his Mother close, and she stopped crying almost immediately.

"Hey, Taila. I'm your Uncle Cousin Miguel."

The End.


End file.
